It's a hard knock life, nyan
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Eventual Saso x Dei and established Pein x Konan. Neko's are a race of cat people being hunted to extinction for their curse. The Akatsuki are vampires who find a certain blond Neko. Will the blond be their newest ally or will his curse be their downfall?
1. New beginnings

Document Opened: 03/01/2009, 04:26am.

Authors Note:

Akatsuki as vampires = fun. :3.

Warning for out of character-ness and eventual Saso x Dei.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, 'nuff said.-_-.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///

Enemies were everywhere and had them outnumbered by a good margin. He had ran out of clay much earlier in battle and now it was just a futile attempt at escape. He cringed mentally as he heard his brethren scream for their lives and others yell in horror as their loved ones were slain in front of them mercilessly. Despite being one of them they never cared for him much but he would not wish _this_ on them.

Already injured, he was having a hard time hiding and was currently catching his breath while hiding behind a tree, listening for any sign of the enemy. His breath caught in his throat after hearing how close _at least _one of them were. "Here kitty kitty. You know it's not worth the trouble of making us find you. Our boss heard about you in particular so we'll spare your life if you come like a good little kitten."

He could only listen in disbelief at the moron. Besides, he hadn't really considered this life worth much anyway. He did not have much energy left but he would be damned to be taken by some wacko like that.

"Found you." The slightly bulky man said with a smug grin, the blond neko was surprised that he hadn't picked up on him and was caught off guard.

The bulky man jumped in front of him while two other guys appeared from either side. He did his best to conceal his fear but he had little to no options left. His ears went back and he hissed at the three, revealing his slightly pointed teeth. "Aw, kitties tryin' to fight us." They could only laugh at him. Without any further warning he leapt at the bulky guy in the middle and viciously used his nearly razor sharp claws to wail on his face.

Taken aback at the sudden action it took them a moment to respond and the masked one on the left grabbed the young neko by the hair and threw him against a tree. "You little bastard! I don't care what the boss says, I'm going to f*cking kill you!" Ignoring the stop command from his teammates, the man who was now bleeding badly from his face charged with a kunai straight at the injured neko who was just getting up and to weak to block the assault.

He groaned out in pain after being stabbed in the stomach by the kunai and fell to ground clutching his bleeding stomach. 'Maybe...we...really are...bad luck, nyan.' He thought hearing the trio walk away and everything fading to black.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////

"This is horrible." A woman with blue hair said looking around at the mess of bodies and debris. "I doubt there is anyone alive." A boy who appeared to be in his late teens and had raven black hair told her.

"We keep up our search." She said more to herself than anything.

///////\\\\\\\\\

It was only the faintest scent at first but he decided to see where it would lead. Following it to some odd distance away from the camp it became stronger until he knew it was blood, with an oddly sweet scent.

He followed the scent until he came across what he thought was another slain neko. The red head was all set to turn around and leave before he saw the blond neko's chest barely move. Wasting no time he kneeled down to the body. Finding a very faint pulse he used a basic healing jutsu that would suffice until Kakuzu could do something better.

After using the jutsu, he found the pulse a little weak but better none the less. He carefully picked the young neko bridal style and took him back to the others.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at the destroyed camp site they were regrouping when the red head came walking back with the unconscious neko. "This one's still alive. Just barely though." Their leader walked over and took a good look at the young neko and seemed pleased. "Perfect. this is the boy we were searching for, we can head back to the base now."

During the walk back he glanced down at the blond who in his opinion did not look like much of anything. Sometimes he questioned their leaders sanity especially since it was known world wide that neko's brought bad luck with them wherever they went. Aside that, anything to do with neko's were rare and worth allot of money. Maybe leader wanted to sell him or something? He put the thoughts out of his mind knowing he would find out soon enough.

//////\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////

Memories flooded his mind, he was panting in his sleep while a little sweat came down his face. Memories of the battle, seeing them slaughtered in front of him, killing as many as he could but there were just too many of them and he had difficulties with his attacks since he was trying not hurt his own. After the last thing he remembered came to mind he shot awake with a start.

It was at that moment a blue eye locked with a pair of brown eyes. Unintentionally his ears folded back and he realized this was not where he was left to die. "No one here is going to hurt you." The red head told him simply. Pein had left the runt under his care until he woke up.

'Okay, there's more than just him, nyan' He thought trying to see if the red head was truthful in his words. "Who are you, nyan?" He asked while tilting his head to the side. "Akasuna Sasori." The blond noted the look Sasori was giving him as a sign to supply his name back. "My names Deidara, nyan." He didn't have a last name. He never really needed one anyway.

"Where am I, nyan?" He asked a little hesitantly, still unsure of Sasori.

"Akatsuki's Iwa base." The neko seemed to be pondering over what he told him and Sasori took a good look at the blond. The ears on top of his head were still flat and his semi-long bushy tail was starting to move around, one of the boys eyes was hidden by a long chunk of bright blond hair. Then again his hair, save for a messy ponytail on his head, went almost down to his back. Overall he would say that the boy at least fifteen to sixteen years old.

"Whats an Akatsuki, nyan?" He was curious as to this since he had never heard of it before.

Having better things to do than answer Deidara's questions, he opted for taking the boy to see their leader and let him deal with it. "There's someone who can answer that better than I can. He wanted to see you anyway. Follow me." Sasori saw the blond neko shakily get out of bed and stand and he walked up to the red read who was almost a foot taller than he was.

Something was different about Sasori and the neko could not put his finger on it. "Are you human, nyan?" He knew it was an odd thing to ask but he was different. He did not have the other scent that humans had.

"Not quite. We are vampires." He said not even looking at the blond who brought his tail around to him and was hugging it to his chest. He had read a few stories about vampires before and none of them were exactly pleasant.

Thoughts started running through his mind and most of them ended up with him wondering if he was going to be their next victim. Then again Sasori _had_ said that no one there would hurt him. But he could have been lying. He was starting to get a headache from trying to make sense of it.

He almost had not heard Sasori speak to him. "We're here." He had blinked for a moment, having been so lost in thought he was just following the vampire around. He mentally kicked himself. He should have been taking notes of his surroundings.

Sasori knocked on the door and received the okay to come in.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\////////\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////////

Pein eyed the frightened neko who was trying to keep a straight face but his ears and tail gave him away. "Sasori wait outside." The red head walked out leaving the two alone.

"We sought you out specifically but I doubt you were aware of that." Pein stepped more into the light. "W-why, nyan?" He asked, there were only three reasons anyone would be interested in him and none of them were good.

"Do you recall a city in Iwagakure." His visible blue eye widened. He had taken the place out just to get away with his life. "You have power that could benefit us." He took a step closer to the boy. "Of course it would not be one sided. Your kind are close to extinction and if you do not wish to join them then I suggest you join _us. _Akatsuki can offer you protection that no where else can." He knew the boy would have no choice but to except, neko's were known world wide for their curse of bringing bad luck and he had seen a file on this one in particular. For taking out that city he had been shot up as an S-class criminal. Also bringing more harm to his species and he doubted that anywhere else would take the boy. He would be dead or someone else's slave or worse. He had seen some parts of neko's that had been sold to eccentric collectors for a high price. Primarily their ears and tails but he had seen their hands or even full bodies that had been done up by taxidermy.

"Okay, What do I do now, nyan?" He asked the orange haired man who was only a few feet away from him. Within a blink of the eye he had a kunai in sight and stepped up to the boy. "Take this and make a slash through your head band." He held out the kunai for the neko to take and nervously he did then undoing his headband he held it in front of him for a moment before slashing a line straight through it.

He handed the weapon back to the man before putting his headband back on. He really felt no affection for his country anyway, they had killed the only two people he loved and tried to hunt and kill him.

"Excellent." Still very uneasy he looked the man in the eyes. "Now what do I do, nyan?" With almost a smug smile he replied. "You meet the others."

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I had another version of this story I was going to make first but with this one the Akatsuki minus Deidara are vampires and that's _way _more fun. Plus writing Deidara as a cat person is more fun than it should be.:3.

Okay readers this question is for you.

Instead of his normal 'un' I changed it to the Japanese word for meow. 'Nyan'. What do you people thing sounds better. Personally for this fic I like 'Nyan' seeing a he _is _a cat person.

There will be humor in the next chapter and the Akatsuki learn their version of hunting is quite different than their newest members.

Finished: 03/01/2009, 07:51pm.


	2. So confusing, nyan

Document Opened: 03/01/2009, 10:23-24pm.

Authors Note:

Again, Neko Deidara is _way _to fun and cute. :3.

///////////\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////

"T-the others, nyan?" He asked the orange haired man. Another wave of uneasiness hit him and he only time to briefly wonder if he made the right decision before the man pushed a button on his desk and he could hear some kind of alarm go off. Letting go of his tail he covered his ears as the noise was almost deafening to his extra sensitive hearing.

First the one he knew as being Sasori came in followed by a man with green hair and half of him was white while the other half was black and what puzzled him the most was plant parts on either side of him, after that a man with slicked back silvery hair came in followed by a man with a mask and almost glowing green eyes. After them was a boy who looked to be only a few years older than him and had raven black hair, following him was a man who had light blue skin and dark blue hair and reminded him of a fish. Lastly a woman with blue hair came in with a man who wore an orange swirly mask. Something about the last one made him nervous, more so than the others.

"Why the f*ck did you call us?" The silver haired one asked. He hated the alarm and was partly grateful that it was only used in important matters.

"Say hello to our new member." He directed their attention to the neko who at the moment after their eyes all looked at him wished he could go somewhere else, anywhere would work. He hated people staring at him. Generally when they did it was either with the wrong kind of interest or disdain. He could tell right off that most of them were sizing him up.

His ears were still flat and he had his bushy tail in front of him while he looked at the strangers. "Hello, nyan." He waved nervously before wrapping his arms around his tail once more. At the moment he was all _too_ aware that any one of them could kill him if they chose. If he had some clay then it would be a different matter all together.

"Sasori, he will be your new partner. I don't want to hear an argument either." Pein had been back mouthed by the red head before about the matter. He had only tolerated the argument from him since he was a long standing member and very useful at that.

"Fine." He still did not want or need a partner but he had figured him _tagging along _with the others for hunting was probably getting old to them since Pein had a strict rule about them working in pairs. Different nights he would go with a different pairing. Last time he had gone with Itachi and Kisame.

While he glanced between Sasori and the orange haired man he could tell neither were exactly thrilled at the moment. During this time he had failed to notice the masked one come within just barely a foot of him and look him right in the eye. Out of instinct alone his ears pointed back and his visible eye narrowed then he hissed loudly at him causing the other to jump back at the sight of his sharp teeth. He quickly realized what he had done and looked panicked about it. "Sorry, you startled me, nyan!" The last thing he wanted was to tick off a room full of vampires.

"That is f*cking rich!" The silver haired one was laughing. "Tobi is sorry! He he just wanted to see if what he had heard was true!" He did not mean to scare the neko but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"What is that, nyan?" He tilted his head at the masked man who he could guess was named Tobi. "That the only ears you have are the ones on your head." It sounded less weird when he was told it by a passerby.

Deidara allowed himself a mental twitch. "I don't have or need extra ears, nyan." He even lifted some of the hair away from the side of his face to show him that there was nothing there. "Enough. Make introductions then you are dismissed." Their leader looked around at them.

Starting from left to right they each spoke. "Konan." The blue haired girl said. "_**We are Zetsu.**_" He made a mental note to _especially _never get on that ones bad side. "Hidan." The silver haired one said almost annoyed. "Kakuzu." His glowing green eyes were a little freaky to him but he was not one to judge. "Hoshigaki Kisame." He wondered if the tall blue man would be mad if he told him he reminded him of a fish. "Uchiha Itachi." The one who was just a few years older than him said. "Akasuna Sasori." He did not understand why Sasori had to tell him his name again, his best guess was protocol or something along those lines. "Tobi." The masked said with a hint of excitement to his voice. "And I am Pein, you may address me as.." "_Pein_." Konan cut him off. They had been a group for so long that they eventually started using each others first names only. She had been the one to catch him from trying re-enforce the rule of calling him Sir Leader or Leader. "Fine, Pein." He said irked, he would have to have a chat with her later about this.

Uneasily he looked at the others who were waiting on him. "Deidara, nyan." "You know the rules. No eating or feeding from the others and no killing or attempted kills on your partner. And _never _leave for hunting without your partner." He had the nekos attention at hunting. "Whens that, nyan?" he asked Pein with interest. "Tomorrow at sunset. Be ready to leave then." He did not ask anything further, he gone more than one day without food before and survived.

He realized someone would have to show the new one around and he knew Sasori would need a little time to accept the fact that the blond neko was his partner. "Hidan, show Deidara around the base."

"Why f*cking me?" He locked eyes with Pein. "Because I said so now you are all dismissed." Wordlessly they all started to file out save for Konan, Tobi and Hidan. "Let's get this f*cking over with." He said and hesitantly he followed Hidan out the door, closing it behind him.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\

He was mildly annoyed by how timid the young neko looked, Pein wanted that one in particular for a reason so he couldn't have been a weakling. A little ways down one of the halls he stopped and faced the neko.

"Will you f*cking stop with that already." He was now confused since he was not sure what he had been doing to make Hidan upset. "What do you mean, nyan?"

"Have you seen yourself? You look like a f*cking kicked puppy." He narrowed his visible eye at the taller man who thrown both of his arms in the air for emphasis. "I resent that, nyan." He huffed before continuing. "It's weird to be left to die one minute and the next be in a place full of strangers who say they've been looking for me and I don't even have any clay left either, nyan!" He took a moment to take a breath.

"Clay? What the f*ck do you do with that?" He asked intrigued. He was a little surprised how fast the nekos mood changed. His ears went up happily while he told him. "I make sculptures and blow them up. It's my art, nyan." He was more then happy to even mention his art. He did not care who liked it or not, it was of his only joys in a world that hated him.

"So you can f*cking blow stuff up?" "Yep. All I have to do is focus some chakra into it but I really only use clay for my medium, nyan." He could understand why Pein sought out this one. "I wouldn't f*cking worry to much since I think we're going to get along just f*cking fine." Sometimes himself and Kisame would pull little jokes on the others and even a couple of times Konan had gotten involved but the others knew what to expect from them by now and if they had someone new, especially someone who could blow things up, then there was a whole new set of things they could do.

He was unsure what to think about the grin on Hidan's face but he didn't appear to be mad or have some _freaky _alternative he wanted from him.

He weakly smiled back and the two continued the tour of the base while Hidan let him know a few things to avoid regarding the others.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\

He made sure to remember everything Hidan had told him and to wait in his room until one of the others came by with further instructions. So here he was sitting on his bed and mulling over everything that had just happened. Looking around at the square room he felt another round of uneasiness hit him since he was so used to the free and open space of the outside. He seldom slept inside anywhere, he tried to refocus his thoughts.

He ran a finger over a few of the bandages that they had put on him and he had not failed to notice that his stomach had been healed and there wasn't even a scar to show it was ever there. These people _had _saved his life and maybe just maybe it would be a little better than he was currently thinking it was going to be. It still seemed strange to him to one moment be struggling for his own survival and now be with a group of vampires who said they could protect him and all he had to do was use his art.

Hearing a knock at the door he told the person to come in and it was the one with the glowing green eyes. Kakuzu. He was holding something that looked like what he had seen them all wearing. "Wear this at all times outside of the base." He walked up and handed the neko a slightly large black and red cloak. "Let me see your arm." He said and hesitantly he held out his arm with the bandage wrapped around it. Without a word he sat on the edge of the bed beside the neko who eyed him and his actions curiously. "What are you doing, nyan?" He asked as the masked man removed the bandage from his arm. Still silent the man eyed the cuts and small bruises that were on his arm and saw that they were no longer bleeding. Which was good since he could get this done without a problem. "Hold still." Ears as flat as they could go the boy listened to Kakuzu. He watched as a green light came to his hand. He used it on his arm and then with some wonder on his part, he saw his arm start to revert to normal, the bruises faded a good bit and the scratches and minor cuts sealed shut.

His ears were twitching with interest at this. "What is that, nyan?" His tone held a hint of curiousness. "It's a simple healing jutsu, even you should be able to perform one." Kakuzu said unaware of the boys birth defect.

He saw the neko shake his head sadly. "I can't use most jutsu, nyan." "Why?" Having been finished he released Deidara's arm and a little shakily he took off the black fingerless glove from his left hand and turned it around to reveal one of his extra mouths. "That's why, nyan." Kakuzu grabbed the boys wrist and looked at the mouth on his hand. "I have another one on my other hand and a bigger one on my chest, nyan."

"I see." He stood up and looked at the boy who looked even more unsure of the man. "Don't worry about hiding something like that here." He headed to the door and before he left Deidara thanked him.

With Kakuzu gone he let out a small yawn and felt rather sleepy and not to mention hungry. There was a clock on his dresser and it was already after ten at night. He stood up and held the cloak out to get a better look at it. It was a size too large for him but that did not bother him. Turning it around he saw that he would have to make a hole for his tail since it would hurt being bunched up inside the thing.

'That can wait, nyan.' He thought. Not knowing what else to do he yawned and went to curl up on the bed. He lifted part of the locket he was wearing and opened it to see a dark blond haired man with a beard and green eyes on the left and a woman with long vibrant blond hair and deep blue eyes on the right. Both of them were smiling and neko's. "Mom, Dad, please keep watching over me and I hope you're at peace, nyan." He smiled affectionately at the pictures before closing the locket and tucking it back inside of his shirt and then fell asleep.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\/////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

The next morning he was awoken by the sound of someone banging on his door. "Come in, nyan." He said groggily and he looked at the time. It was after ten in the morning. 'Must have been more tired than I thought, nyan.' He thought while he saw Hidan come in and he sat up. "Pein wants to f*cking see you." He tilted his head curiously and his ears twitched. He felt a little bit better about being around them today for some reason. He credited it to what he remembered Kakuzu telling him last night. "Do you know why, nyan?" He asked and the taller one just shrugged. "Know f*cking idea. But he wants to see you _now_." The neko stood up and the two left, Hidan decided to walk with him until he reached Pein's office.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

Upon arriving Hidan left Deidara at Pein's door and went to perform a ritual he was _almost _late for. He knocked on the wooden door and heard a come in. He did and Pein was sitting behind a desk.

"You wanted to see me, nyan?" He looked at the orange haired man. His expression was more serious then it was last night and he wondered if he should be nervous about that. "There is something I forgot to give you last night. It will confirm your rank as an Akatsuki member. Come here." He said and reached in a drawer. He stepped closer now more curious then anything.

"Here." He handed him a ring and told him what finger to put it on. "I'm going to summon the others so you may wait over there." He pointed to where he had been standing last night. Wordlessly he did as he was told and covered his ears for the loud noise of the alarm.

///////////

It had taken nearly ten minutes for everyone to arrive and that did not please Pein but at least they were all there. "Just this once, tonight we're going out as a group. To show Deidara the ropes of _our_ hunting."

He raised his hand for a moment. "But I'm already a good hunter, nyan."

That's how they survived, by living on whatever they caught or found. He had been hunting on his own since he was six, it was far from new to him.

"That does not matter. We do things differently here. We leave at eight tonight. Dismissed." Dejectedly he followed the others out of the room, deciding that he would just have to show them how good he was.

'Guess I'll go back to my room and wait, nyan.' He thought a bit down, he did not like the fact he would have to wait so long to get some food or show them what he could do. He started the trek back but was surprised when Hidan pulled him aside. It took all the control he had not to claw the silver haired man for scaring him like that. "You said you were out of f*cking clay right?" he said quietly and Deidara nodded. "If I show you a place where you can f*cking get some more than can you show me and Kisame how you blow it up?" He almost looked hopeful and Deidara agreed. He missed having the stuff to make his creations. "F*cking great, wait here and I'll go get Kisame then we'll f*cking leave." He walked off down the hall and with nothing else to do he brought his tail around to him and proceeded to groom it with his tongue.

/////////////////////////

A minute or so later Sasori was walking down the same hall and saw the blond neko doing something and upon getting closer he wished he could take back the visual. "What are you doing?" He asked as he saw the young neko with his tail between his arms and he had been licking it. "Grooming, nyan." He said, it was common for others of his species to do it and it was only his tail so he saw no need to hide it. "Next time go do that in your room." He walked off before the neko could say anything and he cursed himself for thinking that the blond looked _cute_.

'Whats with him, nyan?' He thought. But Hidan and Kisame had interrupted his thoughts when they arrived dressed in hooded sweatshirts with gloves and sunglasses on. After looking at them confused Hidan supplied him an answer. "F*cking sun." He nodded in understanding since he had read before that vampires could not get out in the sun without being burned badly and could be turned to ash in direct sunlight.

Kisame hadn't said a word but he followed the two through the hallway and past the living-room and finally out the door.

///////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once outside he followed them to a stream that was not very away from the house they were in. "Alright we're f*cking here." The neko walked up to the bank of the stream and he saw happily that he could use what was there. "It's good but I'll need a minute, nyan." He unzipped the pouch that was with him at all times and set to work leaving Hidan and Kisame to plot amongst themselves.

"You're sure he can actually do that?" Kisame was doubtful since he had never heard of anyone with that kind of chakra before. "Pein wanted him for a f*cking reason right?" "True but..." They were cut off by the neko who could hear them. "I have enough to show you, nyan."

They turned to face him and he removed the glove off of his right hand and put in a small ball of clay and closed his hand. They watched as he opened his hand and little clay butterfly flew up a little ways into the sky and he made a hand-sign. "Katsu, nyan." After speaking the words the butterfly exploded in the sky. Hidan as well as Kisame were impressed. "Thats my art, nyan." His visible blue eye was sparkling at the sight, his ears were perky and his tail was swishing about. He was more than happy to have a chance to make it.

He turned back to the stream and put aside his dislike of water to collect more clay. A second later he saw something else in there that made him smile slyly. He wouldn't have to wait so long to get food after all.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ten minutes had passed and neither of them heard Deidara say anything. "Are you almost f*cking done over there!" Being outside in the daytime for too long made even them uneasy. It was getting close to eleven and the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky.

Having been done with his clay collecting almost five minutes ago he was after something that was a bit harder to get. He watched them and carefully readied his strike, 3..2..1. He took a hard swipe at the water and came out victorious. Putting the defeated fish in his mouth he turned happily to catch up with Hidan and Kisame.

Walking up to them he held the fish in his hands for a moment before grinning. "Told you I was a good hunter, nyan." The young neko stated happily before starting to nibble at the fish. Wanting to savor every bite because fish were hard to get since they required a little more time to catch than other things.

"For the love of Jashin! Is this what you thought we meant by f*cking hunting?" He eyed the neko in disbelief. Deidara stopped nibbling on the fish for a moment to answer. "Of course, nyan." What else could they have meant? His ears twitched at the question. A thought came to mind and he did not want to be mean to the new people. "Did either of you want some, nyan?" He could catch more. To show his sincerity he held out the partly eaten fish to Hidan who actually appeared disgusted. Kisame had only been speechless at the whole thing since later he would have no idea that they were going to feed from real live people. Not go hunting for raw food in the woods.

"Of f*cking course not! It's not even cooked for Jashin's sake! How can you eat that?" Unphased by the loud tone of Hidan's voice he replied simply. "It's good, nyan." He turned to face Kisame and made him the same offer. "Keep it." He said while taking a step back, he was never big on seafood to begin with and the sight of the dead fish was making him a little queasy. The two watched as the young neko took a chunk out of the _raw _fish and ate it happily. "You don't know what you're missing, nyan." He also remembered what Hidan said a moment ago. "What did you mean by _hunting _then, nyan?" Hidan was about to set Deidara straight before Kisame cut him off. "Just wait and see tonight, lets just get back inside for now." Hidan caught on to what the blue haired man was getting at. "He's f*cking right, it's something you just have to experience for yourself." He shrugged and the three headed inside, Deidara still kept up his snack of raw fish much to the disgust of the other two. The fish was slowly starting to take on an oder.  
//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After his snack he didn't think anything could bring his mood down at the moment. The people here so far were good to their word and had not even looked at him in disgust or hatred, even after finding about his palm mouths. Well, only Kakuzu knew at the moment but that was a start.

A few minutes after that he had found a pair of scissors and _adjusted _his cloak to accommodate his tail. Afterward he let out a small yawn and opted for taking a nap until it was time to go.

//////////\\\\\///////////\\\///////\\\\\\\////

Blearily he opened his eyes and yawned, it was dark out and realization hit him like a brick. Frantically looking at the time it said seven fifty which only left him less then ten minutes to get ready and meet the others.

Scrambling around he made sure he was wearing his cloak but had taken him a couple of minutes to get his through the whole which a little small at first but a tiny tear had made it more accessible, ah the wonders of claws.

He had not undone his pouch since being without it and clay was as good as signing his own death wish. He quickly re-did his messed up part ponytail. Not bothering to check the time he darted of the door and down the hall, almost knocking over Hidan and Kakuzu in the progress, not being fully aware that he was a little bit faster than they were.

"Watch were you're f*cking going!" He shouted while his partner remained silent. "He stopped long enough to apologize before darting off to the front door.

///////////

Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Pein and Konan were already present. Pein seemed pleased. Like Sasori he hated to be kept waiting. "Am I late, nyan?" He asked a little concerned, back when he traveled with others like himself if you were late you were left behind to catch up on your own and if you got caught than that was your own problem. "Unlike a couple of our members you are actually a couple of minutes early." He stated some of it a little loudly as Hidan and Kakuzu came in to sight early for once. "Cry me a f*cking river." He had heard Pein. At least they were never the last ones to arrive, unlike two others that were just coming up to join them.

"Now that we're all here get in order." The neko was confused as he saw them stand in pairs, before he could ask Sasori pulled him to stand beside him. At the front was Pein and Konan, in second was Itachi and Kisame, they were third and behind them was Kakuzu and Hidan and lastly was Zetsu and Tobi. Pein opened the door and they started to walk out and he just went along with what they did.

They kept up the pace for a couple of minutes and he wasn't quite sure where they were headed but he had heard a bird near them and his attention was more on that. He could tell the bird was in the tree that was a few feet away from them and was probably going to come past them any second, the rustling was getting a little louder and his ears went back in a predatory manner, his visible eye narrowed and his tail was sticking straight up. This had not gone unnoticed by Sasori or Hidan and Kakuzu. As soon as it flew out of the tree he immediately turned sideways and jumped at it, doing a flip in the air he had caught the bird in his mouth and everyone was looking at him _again._

"What in the hell are you doing brat?" Sasori asked his new partner. He was puzzled again. "Hunting, nyan." He answered holding the bird in his hands. Pein turned to face him. "That is _not _the kind of hunting we do." Hidan and Kisame had been laughing, Pein turned to face the two. "Since you two find this so funny you get to explain what we do." Pein eyed the two annoyed.

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\////////

Authors Note:

Jeez, this one is long. I don't think the other chapters will be this length in the future though.-_-.

Thanks to the first three people who reviewed. That was fast. And I'll fix that error in chapter one later. Thank you.:3.

To explain Dei's seemingly random personality change, his determined cat side made him want to make the best of his current situation.

As an extra note I would like to accredit the five kittens who partly inspired this story. One month and two days old they are already vicious little things.==^-^==. Seriously, one of them when I'm sitting down likes to reach up to me and when I pick him up, he bats at my face and bangs and bites me.x_x. Gah, I love them all though. Best part is until they're eight weeks old they are in my room along with their momma and my cat Rogue.:3.

This is also the same reason there might be some other errors, I now play and look after baby kittens while I try and get my writing done.

Next chapter moves some plot along a little bit and has another hint of SasoDei. Plus a goldfish mix up. Utter crack.:3. And the bird he caught is not dead.

And finally I would like to smack the person whoever said cats get lazy with age. My boy Rogue is going to be 8 soon and he plays like a little kitten. Btw, Including the momma, the kittens are all black and white, two look almost solid black though.==^-^==.

I'm off to sleep, I stayed up working on this on and off all night.o_o.

Later.

Finished: 03/03/2009, 07:40am.


	3. It's a start, nyan

Document Opened: 03/07/2009, 09:27pm.

Authors Note:

This is such a fun story to write.:3.

Neko Deidara should not be so fun to write and like I mentioned last time. There is some plot development and starting hints of Saso x Dei.=D.

Disclaimer: I don't own the snack that smiles back or Poke'mon. That would be awesome.^^. Before I put the finishing time at the bottom I feel the need to let you know that the parts are in this order.

explanations. and Deidara are left alone and get into an art fight. of Sasori being nice and somewhat comforting to our favorite neko while he's having a nightmare. goldfish crack. 5. Tiny amount of information revealed for some fighting next time. I rate this chapter so-so. :p.

/////////////\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\

"Stop laughing and start explaining." Pein glared at Hidan and Kisame: who had gotten a kick out of the little event that had just taken place while Konan walked over to the once again confused Neko.

"Thats not what we hunt Deidara." She said in a tone that sounded like she was talking to a child who didn't know any better. "But you hunt for food and this is food, nyan." He said in a matter of fact tone. He really did not like to kill birds for his meal but survival came first.

"_We _f*cking go and suck peoples blood." The way Hidan looked when saying so made him a little nervous. "How can you live on just _blood_, nyan?" He had always heard that their version of hunting was called _preying_.

"Look kid, we still eat normal food but to sustain our vampire forms we _need _blood. And what you got ain't food." Kisame air quoted the food part. "He's f*cking right, raw fish and shit is not food." Hidan eyed the neko. "You're confusing, nyan." He blinked. "If that's not food then what is, nyan?" He couldn't think of anything better than the times he was able to catch fresh fish. A treat since he had been on the run all of his life and when it came down to it he had to eat whatever he caught.

"Didn't Hidan show you where we keep the food?" Konan glared at Hidan from the corner of his eye. "Yep, both him and Kisame showed me where a stream was and the fish there are really good, nyan." He stated that rather happily.

Sasori was really growing impatient at the waiting and the circles the others were running around in with the blond neko. A little disturbed by the fact that his new partner actually ate raw creatures.

"Again, thats not f*cking food!" Hidan threw his arms the air for emphasis. Sasori had had enough and marched up to the teen.

Seeing the look on Sasori's face made his ears go flat and his tail go down, he looked angry. "Look brat, we don't eat things like _that._" He gestured to the squirming bird in the blonds hands. "After we're done getting blood and we get back then you can try _normal _food." He was not about to have his partner eat anything that disgusting near him, despite having made most of his puppets from people. The thought of this creature ripping things like still living birds and fish apart was more than a disturbing thought.

"Can I keep this in case your version of food is bad, nyan" He doubted the older one would let him but he had never eaten _human _food before. "If you don't like it then those two will get you another fish." He pointed to Hidan and Kisame.

"Okay, I don't really like having to eat birds anyway. They're pretty, nyan." He loved watching them fly about and listening to them sing. He had been deemed odd for it, even having a special thing he could do with his clay so he could fly too, as impressive as it was, it never mattered to the other neko's who thought he was simply crazy for such things. He looked down at the bird in his hand and released it back into the sky, watching as it took refuge in a nearby tree.

"Why the f*ck us?!" Hidan fumed at the red head who was walking back with his new partner happily behind him. "You should have known better then to pull something like that to begin with."

"Enough. Lets get going before sunrise comes." Pein looked over his group and they got back in line, partly wondering if the red head had done his job for him by setting up the two if the neko really didn't like their food. 'It's an appropriate enough punishment' he mused while they began walking again.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been around a twenty minute walk into the city and the group kept themselves concealed in the shadows and kept silent, something that was making Deidara a little uneasy. They seemed to be looking for something. 'Oh, right. People, nyan.' He was a little surprised at how easy he had forgotten. Then again his mind had been on food and wondering what theirs tasted like and if the two would actually get him a fish if he did not like whatever they were going to give him.

Another minute or so of walking and he sensed someone nearby. Since they were keeping silent he thought it best not speak his discovery out loud without permission so he reached out and gently tugged on Sasori's cloak sleeve. The red head looked at him with a blank expression. "What?" He said quietly and watched as the neko pointed in a direction that was to the right of their location. "What are you pointing at?" 'Like I'm supposed to know what that means...' Watching the neko look thoughtful for a second he replied. "There's a human over that way, nyan." He quirked an eyebrow at his new partner. "Are you sure." "Of course, nyan." A certain unease settling over him, he was used to feeling whenever there was a human nearby since it never meant anything good.

Noting the two had stopped, the rest of them had turned to look at the blond and the red head. "Whats going on _now?_" Pein noted the neko looking around with unease. "There's a human down that way, un." His ears were falling flat and his tail swished about nervously. "Are you certain of that." 'How many times are they going to ask me that, nyan?' "Positive, nyan." His visible eye started to dart about in various directions, he did not want to have missed any. But so far it was only the one. "Permission to investigate and regroup." Sasori locked eyes with his leader who looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fine, it may be better if we split up and regroup here in half an hour. That is final."

Sasori looked at Deidara who was looking at him with a wide blue eye. "Come on brat. Lets see if you're right." He started walking off in the direction that he had pointed out earlier and reluctantly the neko followed.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\/////////

He was by no means a weakling nor a coward. But humans naturally made him uneasy: he chalked it up to his past with them and the fact that they were generally cruel beings.

Still, he did not want to screw up so he kept a straight and forced his ears up and his tail was still moving about. The trail had led them into a park and it was not to far in that they spotted a shadow of a man stumbling about, upon closer inspection it appeared he had a brown bottle with him.

"Go wait by that tree near the bench and this will only be a moment." He pointed to a plump round tree that had a bench and a lamplight near it. He nodded at Sasori and did as he was told not wanting to cause problems for the vampire.

Quietly he crept behind the tree as Sasori stayed where he was making sure the teen was in hiding. At the sound of a twig breaking the stumbling man looked around nervously. "Wha-s that? Who's there?" He asked with a little slur in his voice and after a few seconds he shrugged and kept going.

After reaching the light Sasori stepped into sight and freaked out the drunken man. "Been awhile since I've had a drink." He smiled evilly as the man staggered back a little. "Who in the hell are you?!" Not answering Sasori grabbed him by the throat causing the man to drop his whiskey bottle and look on in horror as the red head opened his mouth to reveal his fangs.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\

Deidara was cautiously watching from behind the tree and looked on with some morbid curiosity as Sasori revealed his fangs and slowly pierced the mans flesh, the man struggling in Sasori's grasp but to no avail. Even from his distance he could see a little blood run down the wound Sasori had caused the man who was moving less and less. Soon the guy stopped moving all together and Sasori slowly removed his fangs from the drunken mans neck and without a second thought he released his hold on the man and he fell unconsciously to the ground with an audible thud and Deidara watched with with his visible eye

wide as Sasori casually walked over to him with a little blood running down the corner of his mouth. He almost seemed pleased but the teen couldn't be sure.

"Nice work brat, you're more useful than I thought." Actually pleased with his new partner who had saved him almost a half hour of work. Deidara could not even bring himself to look at Sasori at the moment, not with the image of him with his fangs stuck in the guys throat and the intoxicated man squirming for his own life stuck in his mind. He kept looking at the ground and was waiting for Sasori to lead the way back but was almost taken aback when he felt a gentle hand rest on his head between his ears and looked up at Sasori who was only looking on ahead to the path that would lead them back to the other Akatsuki members. "Let's go." After that he removed his hand from the nekos head and started walking off. And as that happened while he watched Sasori for a moment before running to catch up to the older male he realized one thing. The each lived how they did in order to survive.

/////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\//////\\\\/////////\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\////////

Pein thought he saw something wrong with Sasori and Deidara since when he and Konan arrived the pair looked angry at one another. "What happened here?" He asked as the two stepped more into sight. The two merely pointed at each other and said in unison. "He doesn't know what _true _art is!" Of course Dei had his little 'nyan' at the end of his sentence and Pein: despite his calm demeanor had a mental twitch. 'Just my luck.' He thought annoyed, what were the odds an explosion loving neko would be an artist as well.

They glared kunai at each other before turning around and for a reason he did not know yet Konan was hiding smiling at the two. "You two can sort out the matter once we get back." He turned to Sasori. "Was there a human?" He asked and Sasori replied. "Thats the only smart thing the brat said all night." Pein just took it as a yes. "I'll show you my art right now, nyan!" He practically hissed at the red head. "Just try it _brat_, I'll kill you before you can even blink."

"Like you could, nyan!" He stuck his tongue out at Sasori: who rolled his eyes at the immaturity. Pein was grateful as the others showed up and Sasori and Deidara opted for not speaking to each other for the time being.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\////////////////\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////

After getting back Konan offered to make the young neko something to eat but he just thanked her and opted for going to his room, more hurt than he would have liked to have been by some of what Sasori said during their argument.

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe the red head was right, not about art but about what he had said in venom at him. _"Stupid cat, you'll probably end up cursing us like yourself." "Tch, what would a wild animal like you know about true beauty and art." _The memory of their fight replayed over and over in his mind. He curled up on the bed and silent tears came down his face. Some of his own being killed was his fault and because of the strange things he enjoyed and mouths he was born with, he had been deemed an outsider by his own kind. Even despite the fact they were a dying race. The only two people that ever truly loved him were gone and he had the front row seat to witness it. At least he was positive that he killed the man that had done it. Saddened, he fell into a fitful sleep.

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of hours later around midnight Sasori was sitting at his work bench unable to actually get anything done. The vampire had been wondering if he had gone _too_ far in his and the nekos little _dispute_. 'Maybe I could have handled it better..' He wondered but the thought of something as distasteful as an explosion being called art sparked something in him and he had spouted some nasty things at the young blond. How hurt the new member looked almost made him feel guilty. He had only really meant to put down his art, not the teen himself. 'He probably hates me now anyway.' Now he was beginning to wonder why he cared so much. A nagging feeling came over him and snorting he decided to go apologize to the neko for _some _of what he had said. He would stick by his art until he died.

////////\\\\\//////\\\\\////////\\\\/////////////

Despite his room being right beside Deidara's it was not until he reached the blonds door did he hear it. Very faint whimpering noises coming from his room. Raising an eyebrow he knocked at the door and got no reply and only heard more noise. Trying the doorknob he was a little surprised to find it unlocked so he went in.

As soon as he opened the door the first thing he saw on the bed was his new partner curled into a tight ball shaking slightly and whimpering in his sleep. His tail was around him tightly and his ears lay flat on his head. Gently closing the door behind him he walked over to the sleeping form. On closer inspection he could see a little sweat on his face and tear stains as well. The image did nothing to help alleviate his _guilt_.

Kneeling down he gently nudged the young ones shoulder but to no avail. He tried harder but that did not work either, now he knew that he could not just simply leave him in the messed up state he was in so he did the one thing his parents had done for him when he used to get nightmares.

He sat down on the bed where his back was against the wall and reaching over he slipped his arms underneath the nekos and carefully pulled him over to where he was sitting, just enough to where the blonds head was resting on his left leg. That done and the teen only stirring slightly, he pulled up the blonds blanket to where it was up to the boys shoulders and did the one thing he hated almost above all. Waiting.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\

He wasn't sure what it was but for some reason he felt warm and safe. Blearily he cracked an eye open and was aware of someone behind him and the fact he was on someones leg, it took him a moment to register who it was. Confused he looked up and confirmed it was Sasori who appeared to be asleep with his head leaning against the wall. 'I thought he hated me, nyan.' He did not wish to disturb the red head and took a moment to get a better look at him, his face still held a young look to it but it was toned and gave the appearance of someone in his late teens to early twenties, he had already seen the vampires earthen eyes and at first glance his shaggy red hair almost seemed out of place for someone who walked around with such a calm demeanor. 'He is good looking, nyan.' He could admit that and carefully pushed himself up with his right arm and quickly gave the red head a little lick on the cheek to thank him and froze when Sasori shifted a little and groaned. He gently laid back down and slowly drifted back off to sleep, still very confused as to why Sasori was there to begin with, unaware that the red head had been awake the entire time.

///////////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning when awoke he was a little disappointed to have found himself alone. 'Was last night a dream, nyan?' He wondered but most thoughts were cut short when his stomach rumbled rather loudly and he realized that he had only eaten that fish in the past two days. It was daylight so maybe he could go and catch another fish. He yawned and stretched before leaving his room.

/////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\//////////////

Once outside of his room he quietly walked down the hall and was slowly lost in thought when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry nyan!" He said looking to see Sasori who only looked at him with a bored look. "About last night.." "It's okay, nyan." He smiled at the red head. "However I still stand by my art. That will _never_ change." "I like you, nyan." Sasori eyed him quizzically, people did not just _like _him out of nowhere, he did not exactly have a sunshine personality. "Why?" "Because you're different, you're not mean like others I've known and you like art too. Even if we disagree, nyan."

Deidara was odd by Sasori's standards since last night after only being left alone for less then fifteen minutes they had been ready to rip each others throats out, he had actually felt bad about some of what he said and allowed the neko to get close to him. Now he was telling him he was _nice_. "Oh, I'm going out for food. Do you want to come, nyan?" He looked at Sasori with a big blue eye. "Didn't we have this discussion last night, while you're here you eat _normal _food. The idiots can still catch your fish if you don't like it." He motioned for the neko to follow.

/////\\\\\\/////////\\\\/////////////\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\//\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\

The two were alone in he kitchen for the moment and he was at an utter loss as to what to give the blond for his first taste of human food. He needed the neko to like it since he was not going to have him eating raw things around him.

He was in luck since both Hidan and Kisame came in with something. "Good, we finally f*cking found you!" He and Kisame came up with what the teen should have since no one hated what they had in the box. "You were looking for me, nyan?" He eyed the two wondering why. Something caught his attention, it smelled good. "Since we ain't catching no f*cking fish we have the one thing that _everybody _loves!" Hidan stated happily, besides for what he and Kisame had planned they needed the new members help. "Try it, you'll like it." Kisame sat the box down in front of the neko and opened to reveal what they had known and as pizza, the blond however had never seen it before. "It smells good but what is it, nyan?" He looked between the two for an answer. "It's pizza, the round stuff is f*cking pepperoni and the white stuff is cheese." "Just try it already." Kisame stated and the blond picked up a piece and sniffed it curiously before taking a small bite at the triangular slice of food. He perked up at the taste of this new found edible. "It's really good, nyan." He was more than happy to suck down the piece of food.

"Since he likes it: you two are off the hook. _For now._" He added he last part with an evil smirk.

///////\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\/////////////\\\\////////\\\\\\

That had been almost a week ago, he was slowly adjusting to life with the vampires and rather liked it. He had gone out hunting with them and every night they would reach a designated meeting spot in town and split up into pairs. Pein was with Konan, Itachi with Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu and then he was with Sasori. What bothered him a little was when he was informed of hunters that would sometimes come after them since they were strong and had a high price on their heads. Dead or alive. Of course they had known that people would come after him as well but those thoughts aside it was noon and he was hungry, going into the kitchen he was met with Tobi. "Tobi has something for Deidara!" He said happily. "What is it, nyan?" He asked curiously. while watching the masked vampire reach into the cabinet for something. "Here it is! Tobi thinks you will like since they are both cheese flavored and fish shaped!" He turned and shoved a small carton of cheese cracker snacks at him. He saw on the box, a cracker designed like a fish wearing sunglasses. "The snack that smiles back, nyan?" Before hand his food did not generally smile at him. "It's just a design, try it!" Sometimes they brought him different food just to see what his first opinion of it would be. Not that he minded. He opened the carton and carefully picked up a fish and eyed it for a moment before popping it in his mouth. "Thats good, nyan." He ate another one while his ears were up and his tail swished about in delight. "Yay! Tobi knew you would like it." "Thanks, nyan." He ate on more the snack unaware of what was about to happen. Tobi had to go and see Zetsu so he decided to finish the snack in his room.

//////////\\\\///////////////////////

Now Kisame had a pet goldfish that out of uncertainty he refused to tell the new neko about, especially after that little display days ago. Today he had put his golden fish in a special bag filled with water so he could clean the bowl. He mistakenly set the bag on his bed and walked out of his room with his door open.

He carried the glass bowl a little down the hall and into the bathroom to clean it.

A few minutes later as he was coming out of the bathroom with his fishes home nice and clean he saw Deidara walk by awfully pleased and licking his fingers. His eyes widened and refrained from his temper at the moment. 'Keep cool. It might not even be what you think.' Taking a breath he darted off back to his room and the bag with his fish was gone. "I'll kill him!" He stated angrily and went to find the neko.

////////

"Hey!" Deidara turned around to see Kisame charging at him angrily. His visible eye was wide and his ears went flat once again. "Did you eat my goldfish?!" The blond gulped. "T-Tobi said it was mine, nyan." He said nervously. "And you believed him?!" "I-I'm sorry, I'll find you another one, nyan." His eye was wide and he felt a small surge of fear running through him at the ferocity of the _much _taller blue haired male. "Was it good!" He was ready to throttle the neko. "Cheesy, nyan.." He said quietly and shaking. "Wait...cheesy.." He had a feeling he just made a very bad mistake.

"Kisame, Is this what you were looking for?" Itachi and Sasori had come into the room and Itachi had his goldfish in one hand and both of them were eying him. "But..what happened?" "I was walking by and your pets bag had sprung a leak. I took it to the kitchen to change it." Itachi walked up to his partner and handed the dumbstruck vampire his beloved pet back. It was his turn to feel very small since he had been so quick to assume that the teen cowering in front of him had eaten his pet. He sheepishly glanced at Sasori and Itachi, both of them waiting for him to apologize to the new member. "Aw jeez." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and looked down at the blond. "I am _really, really _sorry about that. It's just that you admitted to eating goldfish and Goldeen was missing..." Damn, he'd have to make it up to the runt. He looked puzzled at Kisame. "You thought I ate your fish, nyan?" "Sort of." He replied with Itachi and Sasori still watching.

The neko's ears went up, his tail swished about amused and he smiled before replying. "Tobi gave me some kind cheesy fish cracker and besides, real goldfish taste bad, nyan." The last time he had one it hadn't settled well with him and he never cared to try another.

"So are you still mad at me, nyan?" He asked with an innocent expression. "I was only mad because I thought you ate my Goldeen. We're good runt." He grinned back still a little sheepishly since he did not like the looks he knew he was getting from Sasori and Itachi.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\//////\\\\\\///////\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile at the other end of the city a group of people had gotten together. While there were more members the head of that group had only supplied ten of his hunters for the meeting.

"We will set a trap and strike tomorrow night. You may do what you will with the vampires, but I get the blond neko." A muscled up man who was a neko himself stepped into light and saw the hunters nod in agreement. his face remained in a stern look but he smirked inwardly as he had known that the teen would survive the last massacre he had ordered to the camp where he knew the blond was hiding out. 'I'll finally get my revenge for what you've done.' He thought and went to work with the humans he had momentarily allied himself with. If he wanted the blond then he would need help getting the others out of the way first.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

The goldfish thing was funnier when I first plotted it.x_x.

I'll try and make a nice chunky chapter for the next installment but I doubt it will be anywhere as long as this one.;^^;.

Next time: Dei's art in action and some plot is finally revealed for more than a cheap ending to this chapter.:3.

I know I was too lazy to name Kisame's pet anything else other than the Poke'mon. ;-_-;.

I had to go and edit out a few of Dei's 'Uns' and replace them with 'Nyan'. Lesson: Never write when you're so tired you can fall asleep while .

Finished: 03/09/2009, 03:57am.


End file.
